Something you don't know about me
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack and Rose are two high school students that are in love. Jack keeps a secret that Rose does not know about. How will she find out and how will she react? read more to find out. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R ONE SHOT. COMPLETE!


**_New story! This is another one shot story I've come up with! I really hope you like it. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose stood against the lockers when Jack approached her. "Hay Rose" He smiled.

"Hi Jack" She smiled hugging and kissing his cheek.

Jacks hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Both of their foreheads touched as they both looked into each others eyes "Do you always look this beautiful?"

"Oh Jack" Blushed Rose. She playfully smacked his arm.

"What? I give you a compliment and I get hit on the arm?" He said making her laugh. "Well then I won't ask the most beautiful girl in the school a very special question"

"Oh please Jack. Ask me the question!" She laughed and begged like a little girl.

"Okay would you go out to the dance with me?"

"You already know the answer to that" She teased.

"I'm afraid I don't" He joked knowing he knew the real answer already.

Rose giggled and pressed her lips to his. Her hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. Jack also deepened the kiss by pressing her body to his as his hands were wrapped around her waist. Slowly they breathlessly pulled away. "Yes I will go with you Jack"

...

Rose opened the front door to find Jack on the other side. His hair was combed back and he wore a suit. He stood there with a bouquet of red roses. "Good evening miss" He said in a bad English accent. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Here these are for you" He said giving her the roses.

"Oh Jack thank you. You didn't have to" She smiled.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she took it. They then walked to Jack's car and left.

...

After spending hours dancing together it was time for Jack to take Rose home. "Really you want to leave now?" Asked Rose as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"But we're having the best time Jack. It's only 11:30"

"I know Rose I don't want to leave but we have to"

"But"

"No buts Rose. We're leaving" He took her hand and escorted her out the school.

"Jack let go of me you're hurting me" He still remained holding a tight grip on her hand. "JACK DAWSON LET GO OFF ME THIS INSTANCE!!" Rose angrily shouted. Jack let go. "Thank you. God sake Jack. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Rose. I just have to leave because, well I can't tell you why but I have to get you home before"

"Before? Before what? Are you hiding something from me?"

Jack sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yes"

"Oh. Well may I ask what you're hiding from me?" She said taking his hand.

"Okay but quickly come with me"

They drove out of the city and ended up in the forestry mountains. As they got of out the car Jacks eyes didn't look blue but deep blood red. Rose shivered as she sore his eyes. "Jack?" She asked shaking. "Your eyes why are they...like that?"

"Rose. I'm a vampire" Jack said without hesitation. Rose gasped. She took a few steps back in shock. She rested up against a tree. "Rose I'm not going to hurt you I promise"

"But...your a vampire and...vampires drink human blood." She said tearing up. She broke down as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh my god" She cried. She covered her face with her hands. "You're gonna kill me, your gonna kill me!" She cried. Jack approached her. "No please stay away from me. I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Rose look at me please" He took her hands and slowly removed them away from her beautiful face. "Shh. Look at me" He wiped her tears away. "Hay its alright I promise. I'm not going to do anything to you I promise you Rose"

"Promise?"

"I promise and I'll never let go of that promise" He smiled. He brought his hand to her cheek and softly stroked it. "I love you Rose. I love you more then anything else in this world." His face inched closer.

"I love you too Jack" He smiled and lovingly pressed his lips to hers.

 ** _Sorry it was short._**


End file.
